the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv04 CH 25 The Box (annotated)
Annotations for The Box of Hades. Page 686 quote from the song Memories Can't Wait, mentioned by Danielewski in his Spotify playlist: „Yes, by now, deep into the day, the blue and sadness is gone, or it’s become something else. I’ve been writing for hours and hours, flying between characters, revisiting them in previous volumes, returning to renew the future they expect, the future they cannot expect to know. I’m exhausted. I can’t count how many times sweat has coated my body, dried up, and soaked me again. Reminding myself that none of this is real doesn’t change the fact that they are all real. Especially that cat. I keep sweating. And I still have a couple more hours to go. “Memories Can’t Wait” pretty much sums up all that. It’s also one I listened to as a teenager, on vinyl, over and over, carefully lifting the needle at the end, re-grooving it at the start. “Don’t look so disappointed.” What a line. And I just wrote it out too and it’s not there. It’s in the way Byrne sings it just above the crank of a dirty guitar and drums thudding from a dark, inescapable place.“ Page 693 territory is a cat’s concern ''' like Mefisto’s Page 694 '''craquelure a network of fine cracks in the paint or varnish of a painting. Page 695 subclinical relating to or denoting a disease that is not severe enough to present definite or readily observable symptoms. midazolam a medication used for anesthesia, procedural sedation, trouble sleeping, and severe agitation Benzodiazepine enhances the effect of the neurotransmitter gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA) at the GABAA receptor, resulting in sedative, hypnotic (sleep-inducing), anxiolytic (anti-anxiety), anticonvulsant, and muscle relaxant properties Page 696 catness perhaps echoing Ibn Sinna (horseness qua horseness is neither one nor many, it exists neither externally nor in the soul – i.e. essence does not inculde existence, quiddity is not a universal) or Joyce (Horseness is the whatness of allhorse) Page 698 Monday Sep 8 Page 701 IPO Initial public offering (IPO) or stock market launch is a type of public offering in which shares of a company usually are sold to institutional investors1 that in turn, sell to the general public, on a securities exchange, for the first time. Through this process, a privately held company transforms into a public company. Initial public offerings are mostly used by companies to raise the expansion of capital, possibly to monetize the investments of early private investors, and to become publicly traded enterprises. A company selling shares is never required to repay the capital to its public investors. After the IPO, when shares trade freely in the open market, money passes between public investors. Page 702 why she choose to meet at The Black Cat Jackie Galerne from Facebook reading group pointed out interesting detail: "Taymor also talks about her siblings during this lunch, and while topics are not explicit, Astair relates it to having chosen The Black Cat. The original Black Cat was famous for being the site of one of the first riots protesting police brutality and harassment of the LGBTQ community. It’s since been reborn in the same space under the same name, but with a more upscale Gastropub vibe. Curiously the photo in the splash page is of the original cat sign, with the Le Barcito logo (closed in 2011, a renamed Black Cat, but with the same concept). I’m assuming this choice implies some family troubles with gay siblings, which has echoes of Isandorno’s chapters with Jordi. While LGBTQ rights have come a long way here in the states, its my understanding that both Mexican and Persian cultures aren’t exactly progressive on the idea. I had also been wondering a bit about Astair recently, if she hasn’t been experiencing some new(ish -remember her Brazil trip) desires Page 703 Christie auction Erte Russian-born French artist and designer Page 704 Flying Wallendas ''' the name of a circus act and daredevil stunt performers, most known for performing highwire acts without a safety net. Page 716 '''caesura a break between words within a metrical foot. Page 717 Cheese 'n' rice A phrase used instead of saying "Jesus Christ" Page 724 gun in a box evokes The Fifty Year Sword. Will the box be open on Halloween? Category:Annotations